Remembering Snow
by SkyeKat
Summary: This is just a one-shot that I thought up one night. Hope you like it. Happy Holidays!


Hey everyone. I'm sorry that I haven't been on in a long time. This is just a one-shot I thought up one night. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Remembering Snow

By: SkyeKat

She looked upon the moonlit outdoors as winter took its toll and snow began to fall. A clean blanket of frozen ice, that's all it was to her now. But, as she rested her chin in her hands and watched it fall from her windowsill, she reminisced about how she loved it as a child.

Her mom would get her all bundled up in sweater, pants, big snow boots, a huge pink coat and the gloves and hat to match. She laughed at how she couldn't stand pink now, even though she thought it was her favorite color for life when she was small. Her mom opened the door for her as the pink princess made step by step onto the snow-covered sidewalk. She looked around and a single snowflake landed on her nose. It was all so huge and it looked like a winter wonderland for her, even though it was just a street. Romping around and falling back in a bank to make a snow angel, then mom would come out with the old wooden sled with metal skis. The girl would get on and she would giggle in delight when mom rode her up, down, and around the street until she was out of breath. After that, it was clear that the girl's clothes were a little too wet now to continue the fun and she had to come inside to warm up. She left her coat and snow boots in the foyer and ran upstairs to change. Meanwhile, her mom already had fresh-made cookies and hot chocolate simmering on the stove. Knowing the smell of those winter treats, she hurried even faster to dress and skipped down the stairs.

The memory vanished in front of her eyes as she heard the teakettle start to whistle. A nine to five job, bills to pay, dates to keep; all of them seemed so alien then. She turned the stove off and grabbed her coat. Shutting the door, she skipped down the front steps. The snow was still falling and she began to spin around with her arms outstretched. Closing her eyes, she briefly laughed as she spun in a circle and fell into a bank of the newly fallen frost.

"What are you doing mom? Are you okay?" A little girl with a big blue coat looked down at her.

"Daddy, look at mommy! Is she okay?" The girl called over to a man.

"Yes honey, I'm okay." He went over to help her up.

"Go on in sweetie. Mom and I will be in in a minute." The girl complied and ran inside.

She started laughing again and he wrapped her up in his arms, her back resting against him. They both stared up at the moonlight together, content of each other's presence.

"So, what happened to make me come home to find you laying in a pile of snow?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking of how it was when I was little and how big the world was back then."

He laughed silently.

"The world is still the same. It's just you that's gotten older."

She turned in his arms at that remark.

" ….And prettier."

She met his eyes and laughed once again.

"I know. But, it's still good to have fun once in a while. We hardly get to do that now."

"I just thought something was wrong with you back there. A person never just falls and starts making snow angels in the middle of a sidewalk."

"Oh really??" She got that look in her eye.

She lightly gave him a quick shove and he landed in the snowbank.

"Hey! What was that…?"

Before he could finish, she landed on top of him, taking in the sight of his silver locks against the snowy background.

He wore a black business trench coat over one of his usual work suits. After all these years, he still looked as handsome as the day they met. But, his tie was long gone, probably in the car, and his shirt was opened just slightly at the top. It shown some of the tone musculature of his well-defined chest. She was very lucky to say the least.

"Well, what was that for? "

She looked down at him with her brown eyes.

"Just to say I love you."

With that, he took her in a tight embrace and breathed in her scent.

"I love you too Kagome, and I'll never get tired of hearing it."


End file.
